


Even Bad Wolves can be Good

by SerenityShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha!Stiles, Beta Sheriff, M/M, Sharing territories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this http://keepingmagicalsecrets.tumblr.com/post/37418247160/after-his-mother-was-killed-by-hunters-stiles-and gifset. :D  </p><p>I was going through my old stuff and found this. Thought I post it in case anybody wanted to continue it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Even Bad Wolves can be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this http://keepingmagicalsecrets.tumblr.com/post/37418247160/after-his-mother-was-killed-by-hunters-stiles-and gifset. :D 
> 
> I was going through my old stuff and found this. Thought I post it in case anybody wanted to continue it :)

“Stiles, can you come in here please?”

Stiles huffed, setting down a box that had been in the moving truck, near the couch and walked into the dining room where his dad was at. He stopped at the doorway, looking the Beta over. His dad’s face was lined with sadness, even though as a Wolf, the man would never have to worry about wrinkles. They had both taken his mom’s exe-death hard. He could feel the growl start low in his chest at the thought of his mother and no doubt, his eyes were flashing red but he quickly changed his train of thought so he wouldn’t wolf out and ( _chase down the bastards that killed his mom for no reason other than she was a wolf)_ worry his dad even more than he already had after they had found her body. He still didn’t remember everything after he’d went into full Alpha mode.

 

Aleksander, sensing his son’s presence, looked up and gave the teenage Alpha a gentle smile. “Was that the last of the boxes?”

 

Stiles smiled back. “There’s a few left. I can take the truck back tomorrow after it stops raining and get the deposit back.”

The Beta nodded and waved a hand to the chair next to him.

 

Stiles plopped down and immediately reached for the papers spread out on the table. “Wow, not even the first official day of work and they’re already giving you ca-” He trailed off noticing what was on the page in his hand. It wasn’t even the guy’s good looks that had him riveted. Not that Stiles didn’t notice that either. Hey, he may keep losing the argument about his sexuality with his dad but he could still appreciate beauty in any form and this man was almost painfully beautiful, face that could give Adonis a run for his money. It was the familiar lens flare in the photo centered on the man’s eyes that caught his attention. He’d seen it enough times in his own pictures to recognize its cause.

 

“Who’s this?” The Alpha asked, instantly curious and mind racing. His heartbeat flipped funnily, seeing a tiny glimpse of the man’s eyes through the flash.

 

His dad caught it tilting his ear in Stiles’ direction then gave him a stern glare. “That’s Derek Hale, the Alpha here. You are not to go near him.”

 

“ _Nice_ ,” slipped out of Stiles’ mouth before he could really stop himself. Unfortunately for him, he had inherited his mother’s ADD and being a born wolf sometimes made it worse for him. His eyes flared red as he felt his wolf surge.

 

“Stiles!”

 

Stiles jerked his eyes away from the picture and stared at his dad, dumbfounded.

 

“Stay away from him. He’s allowing us to stay here without making us join his pack so don’t push him.” He said sternly, taking the picture back.  “Now get the rest of boxes.”

 

“Okay, stay away from sexy alpha dude. Got it.” He said giving his dad a thumbs up and took off for the truck, hearing his dad groan and head hit his palm. He smiled and whistled, moving to the back of the truck. He’d just gotten the last box when he jerked upright, nose almost twitching. _Pineleatherashmalealpha_. His eyes flared red again as his wolf howled at him to _run, chase, take, Mate_. His eyes zeroed in on the woods 5 houses down and he caught a red-tinted gaze. He nearly dropped the box when he saw ‘Adonis’ step out into the sun. Derek smirked at him and in that moment, Stiles knew his beta was going to be majorly disappointed in his Alpha because there was no way in hell that he was going to be able to stay away from Derek Hale, no way he was going to be able to stay away from his Mate.

 


End file.
